


Complete Breakfast

by p4r4d0x1ca



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Consent is Sexy, First Time, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Himbo, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Self-Insert Player (Stardew Valley), Smut, Switching, mild fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4r4d0x1ca/pseuds/p4r4d0x1ca
Summary: Alex has been your best bro since you moved into town. Who knew that the jock would be the one who got along best with the gay punk who moved in. You're feelings have been simmering for months, and finally you get the chance to act. A nice afternoon making pancakes together while his grandparents are away. But blushing faces and half joking flirts lead to... a LOT more than you had expected.
Relationships: Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Complete Breakfast

You walk through Pelican Town, the sun shining down on you, the cobblestone bumpy beneath your feet. You pass the dusty lot outside of Alex’s house and then walk up to the door. You’d become better friends with him the past couple weeks. Moving to a small seaside town while being a gay dude with piercings, tattoos, and dyed hair, you don’t really expect to be welcomed with open arms. But Alex. He was open. When you said hi to him he said hi back. He told you his interests. He invited you to hang out at the beach. Green swim trunks and defined muscles. The curve of his back and the trail of brown hair leading… down. **God** , he was hot. You didn’t want to fuck this up. He was too nice to have to give up. You knock on the door and hear steps inside. Alex opens the door.  
  
“Hey!” His face was bright upon seeing you. “Why’re you here?” He laughs.  
  
“I want,” you say as you lean into the doorway. “Pancakes. Like all day I’ve wanted them. Let’s make pancakes.”  
  
Alex snorts and lets you into the house.  
  
“We just can’t burn the house down cuz my grandparents are out of town,”  
  
Your head fills with thoughts. Alex’s heavy breathing in your ear. His rough hands.  
  
“Nice,” You mutter as you try to keep your composure.  
  
You sit down at the table across from Alex.  
  
“If you get the bowls and stuff I can mix it,” You say, leaning back in your chair.  
  
Today you had just chosen to go with a plain black t-shirt and baggy black jeans. As you slid down, your shirt lifted a little to show the waistband of the blue boxers underneath, and your shirt gave a nice view of your defined collar bones. As Alex slowly gets up you see his eyes go over you, and he gulps, his eyes still lingering on you as he walks to the cupboards. Was he eyeing you up?  
  
“Where’re your grandparents?” You ask to keep up conversation.  
  
“Out of town.” Alex says as he looks through the cabinets, getting bowls and ingredients. “They, uh, have to deal with some stuff in the city.”  
  
“Well,” You get up from the table and walk over to Alex. “At least you have some time alone.”  
  
You see Alex reaching for the flour, and grab it instead.  
  
“Let me get that,” you say, your voice breathy in Alex’s ear, brushing against his back, your body pressing into his.  
  
You set the flour down and saw Alex’s ears grow red. You smirk.  
  
You laugh and whisper in his ear. “Are you blushing?”  
  
“N-no!” He stuttered.  
  
“ _I think you are~_ ,”  
  
“I’m not…”  
  
You grab his shoulder and he hesitantly turns around. His face was bright red. You smile. Alex’s hands were gripping the counter top. You press your waists together and lean in close to his face.  
  
“Have you been thinking about me lately?” You put your hands by his on the counter.  
  
“No!...Yes…” He blushed and looks away.  
  
“I saw how you looked at me just now. It was like you were undressing me with your eyes.”  
  
“I wasn’t doing anything…”  
  
“There’s no need to be ashamed, darling. I know I’m hot.”  
  
“Yeah,” Alex whispers under his breath,  
  
“You know,” You trace small circles on his back with one hand, moving your hand up towards his neck. His face got redder. “I’ve been thinking about you recently. You’re very handsome. And I think you know it. You could any girl you wanted, and here you are. You’ve fallen for the town gay.”  
  
“You know it’s not like that,” Alex leans in closer.  
  
“Mhm. You know, you could get me too. If you tried,”  
  
You leaned in closer, your lips almost touching. The air feels still.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Your voice is a whisper.  
  
“Yeah,” Alex says breathlessly.  
  
You grab the back of his head and lean in, your lips touching. **Fuck**. This felt good. You kiss him again, this time opening your mouth to intertwine your tongue with Alex’s. A small moan escaped from his mouth. You run your hands through his hair, as Alex’s hands search your back and grab your shoulders, pulling you on top of him as he falls back onto the counter.  
“Fuck,” you mumble into Alex’s lips.  
  
It was so warm. And Alex seemed so hungry for more. You pull him up and guide him down the hallway to his room, tongues still mixing in and out of each others mouths. You push him down onto the bed and straddle on top of him, feeling the beginning of a boner beneath you. You break away from Alex and look down at his face. He was breathing heavily and looked as if he only wanted you. You lean down and kiss him again, rubbing your ass against his dick. He was hard now. Really fucking hard. You reach down to unzip his pants, and he whimpers like a dog in heat. You feel your own boner pressing against your jeans. You unzip your own pants while you take Alex’s dick out of his underwear. Fuck. It was huge. You grind into him and moan, your dick throbbing.  
  
“Nnngh. Fucckkk,” Alex moans as he grabs your dicks and starts rubbing them together.  
  
His hands are large and rough. You lean down onto his chest, panting as you try to thrust into Alex’s hands. Alex keeps getting faster and faster, trying to build this amazing feeling.  
  
“I think I’m gonna cum,” Alex says in your ear, his voice husky.  
  
“Ahhn. Okay,” you moan as Alex strokes faster.  
  
You hear Alex groans as he cums, semen getting all over his shirt. He keeps stroking until you cum onto him, your cum mixing on the soft, warm fabric of his shirt, some getting on his face.  
  
“Hah. You’re all dirty now,” you pant, licking the cum off of his face, getting a flushed reaction from Alex.  
  
“It’s okay,” Alex looks up at your face.  
  
He moves and suddenly you're underneath him. You smile, and move your foot so it is pressing Alex’s dick. He whimpers and leans down to kiss you, hungry for more.  
  
You look into his eyes. “Do you… want to do more?”  
  
He gulps, looking hesitant, unsure. But then, “...Yeah.”  
  
“Do you have lube and condoms?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Aww, you’re embarrassed again,”  
  
“No I’m not…”  
  
“It’s okay baby. It’s fine.”  
  
He blushes at being called baby.  
  
“But um…” he says, still looking unsure.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I’ve um… I’ve never done this before,”  
  
“It’s okay. I can do the prep if you need me to,”  
  
“I mean, I know you have to loosen, um… you have to loosen it up, and then you can put it in, and there’s like a spot that feels good, but like what if… what if I don’t do it right and it hurts you and… and what if you don’t like it and...” He was flustered.  
  
“Hey, Alex,” You reach up to touch his face. It was warm. “It’s going to be okay. I can help you. It’s fine that it’s your first time. And I’m going to like it even more with you. Alex. I like you. It’s going to be fine,”  
  
“You like me?” Alex’s seemed happy, but confused.  
  
“Yeah! Why do you think I just jerked off with you and have been following you around for months? You’re hot, dude! And you’re so nice. That’s why I like you!”  
  
“I… I think I like you too, y/n,”  
  
You smile. This pretty clueless boy. And he likes you. And you like him. And it’s… nice. You undress, as Alex blushes at your bare skin.  
  
You laugh. “Dude, you just saw my dick! This isn’t anything new,”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s… different,”  
  
“Yeah. It is,”  
  
Alex undresses, and you see his tan skin, large pecs, defined abs, those fucking biceps. He seems embarrassed.  
  
“What do I um… do now?”  
  
You roll over onto your stomach and lift your ass into the air. You grab the lube and cover your fingers in it, inserting one into your ass. It’s been so long since you’ve had time to do this. Alex’s pillow is soft on your face, and it smells like him.  
  
“So you wanna get your fingers wet and then stick them in one at a time and try to loosen up my ass. It’s clean down there so it should be fine,”  
  
You insert another finger and pant. You hear Alex open the lube again.  
  
“Can I put one in?”  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
You take out your fingers and feel Alex’s finger enter, long and thick.  
  
“If you want to, hah, find the prostate, you can try to find a little bump on the bottom,”  
  
You feel his finger go deeper into your ass. You felt it thrust in and out as Alex searched for your prostate. You moaned with pleasure as he found it, and kept thrusting his finger at it.  
  
“Oh fuck. Ahhh. Riiiiiiight there. You can add another finger,”  
  
You felt another finger enter, and your ass tightened around it. It felt good, how he was reaching deeper and deeper into you. He was moving fairly slowly, but rhythmically, hitting your sweet spot. As Alex added another finger, you panted and moved your hips in time with his fingers. You reach down to stroke yourself as Alex leans down and kisses you on the head.  
  
“...Can I...put it in?”  
  
“Fuck yes,”  
  
You hear him put on a condom, and then his dick is rubbing up against your ass. He slides it in slowly. It fills you and you gasp as he finishes putting it in. He slowly starts to thrust.  
  
“Ah, wait I wanna turn around,”  
  
“Ok,”  
  
He pulls out and your stomach feels empty. Now that you can see his hungry gaze, you feel embarrassed and feel a red flush creep up your face.  
  
“Aww look who’s blushing now,” Alex starts teasing your nipples as he slides his dick back inside you.  
  
“Oh shut up, pretty boy,”  
  
“I’m pretty, huh?”  
  
Alex suddenly thrusts into you and continues moving quickly.  
  
“Ah, fuck you” You moan as you hold onto his back, your nails digging into his skin, your asshole trobbing around his hard dick.  
  
He leans down and kisses you, biting your bottom lip. You grab his face and look in his eyes.  
  
“Bite me”  
  
As he kisses your neck and nibbles along your collarbones, your hips buckle and your toes curl.  
  
“I’m gonna cum,” you moan.  
  
As you cum, you bite into Alex’s shoulder, and he moans louder.  
  
“I’m not done yet,” he whimpers.  
  
He reminds you of a big puppy. You pull his hair as you kiss him forcefully.  
  
“Come on, puppy, you can do it,” You pant into his lips as he leaves hickeys on your neck.  
  
His thrusting accelerates until he cums.  
  
“Fuck,” he says and his head collapses onto your chest, as you pant together.  
  
You ruffle his hair and kiss him on the cheek as you caress his chin.  
  
“Good boy,”  
  
You both lean in for a gentle kiss.  
  
“Did I do a good job?”  
  
“Oh, you did beautifully,” You continue to pat his head. His hair was soft.  
  
“Do you still want to make pancakes?” He laughs.  
  
“We can have ‘breakfast’ later. Let’s just lay here for now,”  
  
“I. I like you a lot y/n,”  
  
“I like you too, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhh i love alex and himbos.
> 
> Heyyyy. This is my first fic in a while so lemme know what you think, and I'm going to start working on more chapters soon hopefully. Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> I will take requests!!! If you have a male character that you want to see done with a male or trans male character let me know! I will try my best to do it if I have seen the show/movie.
> 
> I am infact gay and trans ftm (he/him) so you don't have to worry about some teen girl fetishizing mlm relationships lol.


End file.
